Curious
by FastForward
Summary: Prize fic for the second place winner of the GenRai Contest. A small sidefic to Pyromaniac where Naruto and Neji kiss because Neji is curious about what it's like to kiss a guy.


**Second place winner in the GenRaiClub, Sheltie-chan. NaruNejiNaru side-fic from Pyromaniac.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto would DEFINITELY be rated R if K. Masashi didn't own it (grumbles)**

* * *

**Curious.**

Neji pulled up into Naruto's driveway, the blond groaning before stretching as he sat in the passenger seat, staring up at his house. The Hyuuga looked over at him as Naruto pouted, making it quite obvious he wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone.

"You can spend the night at my place." Neji insisted for the millionth time since they'd met.

"Thanks, Neji, but you know me and this house." Naruto smiled at him. "Quite the day, huh? Man, I swear, if I hear talk about a fire before my next shift, I'm killing the person who brought it up."

"I hear ya." Neji laughed slightly.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, man." The blond pushed open his door, Neji biting his lip.

"Wait." The blond turned back to him. "Um," Neji swallowed hard, looking back at his hands, which were clenching the wheel. "You and I have been friends for a long time, right?"

"If you asked me to count how long, I wouldn't be able to, so I'd say yes." Naruto nodded.

"Um, this is kind of awkward." Neji laughed slightly, knowing how uncharacteristic it was for him, but he was really nervous. He couldn't believe he was going to ask this. "You're bi-sexual, right?"

"Is this twenty questions?" Naruto frowned. "Cause I feel like I'm being interrogated. Is something wrong?"

"No." Neji insisted, looking at him. "No, no, I was just—You know how I've only ever had one girlfriend before, right?" He looked back at the wheel.

"Still feel like this is twenty questions, but I'll humour you. Yes, I know." Naruto closed the door, since it seemed like this was going to be a pretty long talk.

"I was thinking maybe I'd only ever had one because I wasn't..." He swallowed hard. "_Interested_ in them." He glanced at Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"You think you might be bi-sexual?" Naruto cocked his head to one side, honestly finding the thought a little strange. "Really?"

"Well, I-I don't know. That's why I was wondering—I mean, we're such good friends and-and _you_ like guys, so I was wondering..."

"You want me to kiss you?" Naruto decided the blunt approach would be the easiest.

"Yeah." Neji said in a low voice, gripping the wheel tightly. "I'm just—curious. I want to know what it feels like kissing another man."

"Feels pretty similar to kissing a girl, but I'll do it for you, if you want." Naruto smiled reassuringly. "And then we don't ever have to talk about it again, if you don't want to."

"Okay." he whispered, taking his hands off the wheel and turning to Naruto. He was really nervous.

"Don't worry so much, Hyuuga, just relax." Naruto insisted as he turned slightly in his seat. "This is going to be hard since we're in a car, but I'll try and make it memorable." He smirked wickedly and Neji laughed slightly. Naruto always knew how to take the edge off, and besides, Neji knew that whatever happened, he and Naruto would still be the same.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Naruto leaned forward, resting one hand on Neji's cheek and the other on the Hyuuga's shoulder before gently pressing his lips against the other man's. He kissed him gently, pulling away after each short kiss while sucking gently on the Hyuuga's lower lip until they were parted. Once they were, the blond ran his tongue gently along the seam of Neji's lips before dipping it inside the other man's mouth.

Neji slid his tongue experimentally against Naruto's, the blond letting Neji take the initiative for a while so he could see what he thought. The Hyuuga let his tongue roll around Naruto's before hesitantly pushing the blond's tongue back so he could invade his mouth. Naruto tasted surprisingly nice, like apples or something.

The two of them continued to kiss for a few seconds before Neji pulled away slowly, Naruto releasing his cheek and opening his eyes. The raven had a cute blush on his face, his eyes averted from Naruto's.

"Well?" the blond inquired.

"It was nice." Neji whispered. "But, um—I don't think I could ever kiss another guy but you. And since I know I'm not your type, it would never work, anyway."

"Well, at least now you know where your sexuality lies." Naruto smiled, patting Neji's shoulder. "You'll find your dream girl one day, Neji. Don't lose hope. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto climbed out of the car and slammed the door, waving at Neji before jogging up to his front porch.

The Hyuuga pulled out, and spent the whole ride home thinking about the feel of Naruto's tongue against his own.

**END.**


End file.
